


Daddies Make Baths Better

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: The baby Cas story was so cute!! Can I please request one too?Baby infant Cas being cute and playing with his toes while daddies Dean and Sam get him ready for a bath!





	Daddies Make Baths Better

When Castiel became human, it became hard for him to grow up on his own. When the boys stepped in and brought up the idea of age regression, he had no idea how quickly he would fall in love with being in little space. At the moment, Castiel was on Sams hip being rocked back and forth gently to make him sleepy, which it was. Sam and Dean always tried their best to make their little boy happy and as comfortable as they could, especially before bath time.

”Let's get you out of this onesie and then you can pick out your toys for the bath.” Sam cooed to him and set him down on the changing mat on the floor. Once his boy was all undressed and happy, Sam walked out to go and turn the water on. Leaving Castiel alone for a few minutes wouldn't hurt him. Sam knew the ex-angel would just play with his bath toys or his mat while he was gone but once Sam came back into the room, he was greeted with Castiel happily playing with his toes and Dean watching over him.

”Daddy's back. Come on little Cassie.” And with that, Dean picked Castiel up and brought him into the bathroom while Sam grabbed the bath toys. Dean continued to play with their little boy as Sam begins to wash him. ”Daddy loves you, Cassie. You're the sweetest little boy, aren't you?” The ex-angel let out a happy squeal and he tried to shove his three fingers into his mouth but Sam stopped him. ”No baby, that's yucky. Have your paci.” The pacifier was gently pushed between Castiel's lips and a hum of approval escaped Castiel's throat.

Baths usually didn't take long but the brothers knew Castiel was self-conscious about his body now that he had an idea of what his body really looked like now. ”We’re done now.” Same cooed and pulled him out of the tub while Dean let the water run down the drain. Castiel didn't even fuss about Sam carrying him and putting him in a diaper which Sam liked. The boy was always embarrassed when Sam or Dean changed his diaper or when they mentioned it.

Either way, Castiel was changed into a fresh diaper and a new soft blue onesie that matched his eyes. ”Bedtime for you and daddy, huh?” Dean said softly as he brought Castiel over to the adult-sized crib while Sam was going to his own room. It wasn't uncommon for Castiel to sleep with one of the brothers so Dean made a snap decision. He picked Castiel up and laid him down in his own bed. ”You're a better cuddler than daddy is.” He said softly and crawled into bed next to Castiel.

Castiel crawled over to Dean and rest his body in the crook of his daddy's arm. ”Night Cassie.” Dean whispered and Castiel gave Deans neck a shy muzzle back because his mouth was currently occupied with a pacifier.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last request for a while.


End file.
